Such Great Hights
by MadyDJ
Summary: Kyo pays Tohru a visit while she's sick. Will something new just spark between them? KyoxTohru oneshot! I'm sure the actual story is a little better than the sucky summary xD


**My first oneshot, wohoo! This was inspired by roleplay with a friend of mine and I got a cute little Kyoru story out of it! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Note: The curse does not take place in this story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket nor the songs mentioned**

* * *

Tohru lay in her bed, exhausted. She didn't like being sick. It was miserable. And she felt so useless. She couldn't clean or go to work. She couldn't even go to school. And that very thought was hard since school was very important to her.

She had hoped that she wouldn't get another cold again, but she knew she couldn't help it if she got slowly closed her eyes, letting a quiet sneeze escape through her nose.

* * *

Kyo placed his elbow on the table and rested his head on his palm. The rat was in the kitchen making dinner since Tohru had to stay in bed and Shigure was out doing lord knows what. He would of cooked himself but he didn't have the spirit to do it. So he left it to Yuki, still knowing it would turn out horribly since he couldn't cook for nothing.

Yuki came out of the kitchen looking discouraged, a cloud of smoke trailing behind him.

Kyo sighed. "I knew this would happen."

"Then why didn't you do it yourself?" ,Yuki scowled at him.

Kyo bursted with rage. "Don't you start with me!"

Yuki held his hands up in surrender. "Whatever, dinner's on the stove if you dare to try it. I'll be out at the garden." He turned towards the door and exited the house swiftly. Leaving Kyo there, glad that he was gone.

Honestly, he wasn't that hungry and he didn't even want to try Yuki's cooking, so he disregarded it. However, he knew Tohru might have been hungry so he decided to go check on her.

He got up from the table and slowly made his way up the stairs until he was standing at her door. He hoped that she wasn't sleeping. The last thing he wanted to do was wake her up when she was trying to get as much rest as possible. Just in case, he carefully opened her door and peeked inside.

He saw her in bed, looking soundly asleep. He decided that he would come back later, as it appeared that she just needed to rest.

He slowly backed away but not before he heard her voice.

"Huh..is that you Kyo?" ,she moaned,noticing the bright orange hair at the corner of her door. Kyo peaked back in the room, looking worried.

"Ah, sorry. Did I wake you up?" ,he said.

She sat up and shook her head. "Oh, no! I just got up on my own."

He stepped into the room completely. "Oh, okay. Well I came to see if you were hungry."

She took a few seconds to think. "Not really actually, I'm quite fine for now."

"You sure?" ,he asked, coming up next to her.

"Ah, yes!" ,she smiled.

His heart skipped a bit when she smiled at him. The affect this girl could have on people, it was unbelievable. And he felt himself smiling a little too.

"Well uh...if there's anything you need, just let me know." He turned towards the door, deciding that she should be left alone so that she could rest some more.

"Wait!" ,she called to him.

He stopped abruptly and turned to her. "Do you need something?"

She looked up at him and started to blush. "No..well yes! Um..if you're not doing anything, w-would you mind staying with me?" She looked down in embarrassment.

He grinned a little and walked up to the bed, sitting down next to her. "I suppose I can."

She smiled once more. "Th-thank you!"

"Aha," ,he chuckled. "So how are you feeling?"

"A little better! I may be able to get out of bed by tomorrow!" ,she said with a grin. Then she let out a tiny sneeze and Kyo couldn't help but laugh silently.

"I'm afraid I'll have to say otherwise." He quickly put his hand on her forehead and pulled it away as she blushed. "Silly girl, you're burning.."

"You're right." ,she sighs and frowns.

He looked down. "Ah, but it's okay. I can take care of you." He looked away from her and blushed.

She felt her look to him. "Thank you, Kyo! I'd love that!"

He softly smiled as he glanced back at her. Her face had suddenly lit up. But why? It couldn't be his doing. He knew that he wasn't that special.

"You seem cheerful all of a sudden." ,he mentioned.

She nodded. "Yes, because Kyo is here!" ,she cheered as her cheeks turned a light pink.

"I'm not that special." ,he laughed, shaking his head.

She frowned slightly. "But I think you are."

His eyes widened a little. He then thought, that maybe he was the reason she was so happy. But that statement seemed ridiculous.

He pivoted himself and sat cross legged in front of her. "So, what do you do on days when you're sick?"

She thought for a moment. "Well I sometimes draw, or just sleep...but my favorite thing to do is listen to music."

He perked his head up, suddenly more interested. "Really?"

"Yes! And when I was sick, my mom would sing to me. She knew all of my favorite songs. And she had such a lovely voice." ,Tohru said. She looked so joyful. She was always like this when she talked about her mom.

Kyo gave her a small, warm smile. "I never knew you loved music so much."

"I do! I especially loved it when my mom sung to me. It's one of the things I missed." ,she confessed.

He looked down in distraught. "She sounds wonderful."

Tohru half smiled and nodded. Then she reached from the back of her pillow and brought out a tiny mp3 player. "Would you like to hear my favorite songs?"

He looked back up at her. "Sure,"

She started going through the player until she came across a song that made her face perk up. "Ooh, this one is just lovely!"

She started to play a song that Kyo actually recognized. It was "Faithfully" by Journey. It's such an old song that she was surprised that she knew it.

"I didn't know you liked this kind of music." ,he said.

"Oh yes! My favorite's are classic rock and a bit of alternative." ,she smiled.

There it was again. That smile that made his heart race. He didn't quite understand why he was feeling so dizzy. It might have been her affect but he didn't know for sure.

He suddenly thought of something. "I actually have some albums in my room if you'd like to hear my music?"

"Really? I'd love to!" ,she beamed.

Kyo smiled at her enthusiasm. "Okay," He took her hand. "Then let's go."

She smiled widely up at him and he lead her down the hallway and to his room. He took her to his bookshelves that lined one wall of the room. Half of them were filled with books but the other half was all composed of albums.

Tohru stared at the shelves in amazement. She thought Kyo had every album in the world.

"I never knew you liked music this much, Kyo!" ,she said.

He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Uh, well yeah?"

She giggled silently and looked through all of the albums, finding a lot that she recognized.

Kyo pulled out one CD from the shelf. "This one is a mix tape. Would you like to hear it?"

She nodded happily. "Yes!"

Kyo went over to his desk were there sat a CD player. He put the CD into the player and it started to play a mix of classic rock songs.  
Tohru loved it! It had a lot of her favorite songs on it and she couldn't help but sway to the music.

Kyo chuckled at her. "I didn't know you danced."

"Yes! I do sometimes." ,she laughed and soon started spinning circles. "You should dance with me!"

Kyo looked at her wide eyed and instantly shook his head. "Ah, no. I can't dance."

"Have you ever tried?" ,she asked him.

"Well.." As a matter of fact, he's never really danced before. It wasn't something that he was particularly interested in. And he could never imagine himself doing it. It just looked odd in his mind. But seeing Tohru dance, it actually made him want to join her.

"Come on, you should try it!" Without warning, she took his hand and pulled him in. Then she started making him move with her. She swayed her arms and legs while holding his hand.

Kyo awkwardly danced with her. It wasn't really dancing, he just swooshed his arms through the hair, looking like a fish out of water.

Tohru laughed at him and he sighed. "See, I can't do it!"

"Here, let me help you." She took both his hands again and started to make him move with her, doing a sort of foxtrot type of dance. They quickly kept pace with the music and after awhile, Kyo started to get it down.

"You're doing it!" ,Tohru cheered.

Kyo gave a small smile. "I guess so."

She laughed and lead him to his bed. "It would be funner to dance here!" She climbed up to the bed with Kyo following her, and started jumping up and down to the music.

Kyo followed her movements. He was actually enjoying this. He had never done anything like this before. But he knew that he was mostly happy because he was spending this time with Tohru. He honestly couldn't think of a happier moment in his life but then.

When the current song came to a stop, Tohru collapsed on the bed with Kyo doing the same. They lied there, panting from jumping so much. Then Kyo giggled and it automatically made Tohru smile.

"What is it?" ,she chuckled.

He laughed more. "That was just really fun."

Tohru grinned from ear to ear. She had never seen Kyo this happy. He was actually smiling and laughing and just enjoying himself. It made her so happy seeing him this way. It just filled her heart with joy and making it race at the same time. Especially once he turned over on his side to face her.

The next song started playing. This time it was a lot more softer. Tohru recognized it's melody. It was called "Such Great Hights". She remembered always playing it on repeat because it was one of her favorite songs.

"Oh, I love this one." ,she smiled.

"Ah, it's a good one. Very pretty too." ,Kyo agreed.

Tohru nodded and soon found herself mumbling the lyrics. She was actually quietly singing.

That surprised Kyo. He had never heard her sing. And she had such a lovely voice. Just like an angel.

He grinned at her and started singing back at her without realizing it. His voice was soft and mellow creating a very soothing mixture.  
Tohru stared at him in amazement. Kyo could actually sing. It was beautiful. Why hadn't he ever done this before? She became mesmerized by him, finding her eyes trailing to lock onto his.

The chorus of the song slowly came up and this time, they found themselves singing to each other.

_They will see us waving from such great hights_  
_Come down now_  
_They'll say_  
_But everything looks perfect from far away_  
_Come down now_  
_But we'll stay_

Kyo formed a smile and put his hand on her waist without knowing it. Tohru shivered a little from his touch. Lust and desire was suddenly flowing throughout her entire body. It overtook her every being to the point where she couldn't contain herself. This must have been what it feels like to be in love, she concluded. Yes, she had been in love with Kyo for quite some time. Yet, she had never truly realized it until that very moment.

She then noticed that their faces had drawn together. They were only inches apart from each other. Now becoming aware of it. Kyo pulled her in closer to where their chests were touching.

Tohru maneuvered her hands over his soft shirt and rested her head onto his. She sighed and looked up at him. Their lips were only inches apart.

Kyo decided to take advantage of that and dove down to kiss her. She kissed him back without hesitation, her hands making it past his chest, up to his face, and through his hair. After taking it soft for quite some time, Kyo kissed her harder and unexpectedly found himself on top of her. He let go of her for a moment and then kissed her again, not to rough for fear he might break her delicate self. Although, she seemed to have wanted it by her actions.

Her passion overtook her and she kissed him back with more force, tilting her head so that she could get more into him. This feeling she had was different, but she liked it. And she could tell Kyo enjoyed it too because he never let go of her.

The two finally parted, taking heavy breaths.

"Woah.." ,Kyo let out.

Tohru didn't say anything. She just laid back and smiled.

Kyo layed down next to her. "I never knew you had it in you." ,he smirked.

"Aha, me neither." ,she giggled.

Kyo sighed for a moment. "Tohru?"

She looked his way and he took her in to embrace her. He kissed her cheek and whispered to her. "I love you."

Tohru perked up and stared at him. Soon she found tears rolling down her face. Only because she was so happy.

"I-I love you too." ,she let out.

He genuinely smiled at her and went down to give her another kiss which she greatly retrived. Sparking another makeout session to occur as they got tangled into each other.

* * *

"Is Tohru okay?!" ,Momiji yelled running through the front door with Kisa behind him.

Yuki looked up from the dinning room table where he was doing his homework. "Yes, Miss Honda is upstairs."

"Okay let's go, Kisa!" ,he said. The girl nodded and they made their way up the stairs and to Tohru's bedroom. But when they opened her door, she wasn't there.

"W-where's Sissy?" ,Kisa said with worry.

Momiji scratched his head. "I don't know. Let's ask Kyo." Kisa nodded and then they made their way to Kyo's room.

Momiji opened the door. "Hey Kyo, do you know where-" The boy stopped once his glance fell upon the two teens wrapped up in each other with their faces pressed together.

Momiji stood there dead silent. "Uh..."

They looked up once they heard him. "GAH!" ,they cried in unison.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" ,Kyo shouted at them while Tohru looked down beat red in embarrassment.

Momiji and Kisa looked like deers in headlights. "Well...uh..we were looking f-for Tohru..but I g-guess we found her?" ,Momiji stuttered.

Awkward silence followed after that. Awkward was just bouncing off the walls like a beach ball.

"Um...well, we're sorry to intrude. We'll just let you two be." ,Momiji said. The two slowly backed away from the door in shock.

Kyo face palmed himself while Tohru giggled, still blushing.

"I bet we've scarred them now." ,she laughed.

Kyo chuckled at her remark. "They'll be fine."

Tohru smirked, looking devilishly evil for the first time. "So can we continue?"

Kyo smiled back at her. "Yes..." Then they went back to where they started.

* * *

**The next day**

Tohru was up early and already feeling better. She knew that she'd be able to go to school. She got her uniform on and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Everyone was there. Yuki was getting the dinning table set up, Shigure was at the table reading the paper, and Kyo was lying on the couch.

Everyone was already at the table once she put breakfast down except for Kyo.

"Hey Kyo, breakfast is ready!" ,she said with a grin.

Kyo responded with a violent cough. That wasn't a good sign. Was he sick? Tohru wondered what could it be.  
She thought for a moment and then it all came clear to her. She looked up wide eyed. "Oh, no..."

Shigure and Yuki looked to her.

"Something wrong, Miss Honda?" ,Yuki said.

Tohru blushed instantly. "Ah! Well.. ..." ,she trailed off.

Shigure looked at her then to Kyo then back at her again. You could just see the lightbulb at the top of his head.

He laughed out loud. "Ahhh, I see what happened here!"

* * *

**Bwahahahahaha XD I hope you all liked it! Please tell me what you thought in the reviews! I'd really appreciate it!**

**The song used in this was called "Such Great Hights" by Iron and Wine!**

**With love,**

**_~Mady~_**


End file.
